The Witness
by Gchan-sama
Summary: The Gold King is dying and the Silver King is missing. The History of the Dresden Plate is dying...though one woman has remained a witness to its creation and Kings over the years. OC/Weissman, potential OC/Kuroh for future. Some things are leftover from Kalediscope.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witness**

Disclaimer: I don't own who you know. Otherwise, all original characters that you don't recognize from the anime belong to the author(me).

Summary: Been over a year since I started on the previous K story I did. I apologize for not following up on that. Life…life happens, is all I can say really. Like that one, this one will have a mixture of both familiar characters and original characters. Got inspired by rewatching favorite episodes of the series and the Missing Kings trailer. ...

The main story will be events that lead to the Gold King's demise and who will succeed, if any.

(This will be mostly Weissman/OC(potentially), as well as a potential OC/Kuroh romance as well. Maybe some Saru/Mi too.)

**Seventy Years Ago(Prologue)**

Kaede had liked her boss, whom she had just begun working for as a

secretary recently. He was a foreigner, a strange but nice man, who

had been instantly kind to Kaede, despite the fact that a lot of time

she couldn't understand what he said even when he spoke Japanese.

His sister and him were working in conjunction with the government on

something secret; rumor around the office is that it was a bomb of

some sort to drop on the Americans.

"Good morning, Kaede-san", He smiled at her as she came in.

Upclose, he was a handsome man; a lot of the office thought he was

cute though not as handsome as the Lieutantant who occupied him and

his sister. Kaede was secretly infatuated with her boss. "Good

morning, Weissman-san…"

"Are you well, today?"

"Eh?"

"You're a little pale. Sleep okay?"

"I slept all right, I suppose." Weissman had taught her some

German; she was a bit shy when it came to other people and admittedly

not good with other people. However, she had gotten used to things,

especially thanks to the Lieutantant who lead the way to the

immigration of some Japanese workers. "Will the Lieutantant be joining

you today?"

"In a bit. I don't think he's coming until later".

"Would you like some tea then?"

"That would be lovely actually. Some of that…Japanese tea that you made yesterday; that was wonderful! What was it called again?"

"Darjeeling. I think it's actually Indian"

"Oh." He rubbed the back of head and chuckled. "Sorry."

And this ended their routine that was first thing in the morning.

He went into another room and shut the door. This was usually a sign

that he was busy. Kaede typed and took calls. After an hour had

passed, she had been filing some papers away that one of the other

scientists had asked her to do so when she felt someone wrap their

arms around her waist. Her first instinct was to throw the attacker

down (her father taught her to defend herself against the drunks and

various criminals back in her village) until she heard a woman's voice

in German, "Good morning, Kaede!"

"Oh, Claudia-san…" Her boss's sister let go of her and was

grinning like a fool. She, like her brother, had been pretty easy

going and enjoyed teasing Kaede at times. However, she was the one who

had taught Kaede some simple phrases in German to help whenever Kaede

went into the town. Thanks to her intervention, Kaede discovered that

she had a talent for languages as German was surprisingly easy for her

to pick up(years later, thanks to her businesses and various

interests, she'd learn English, Spanish and even a little bit of

French. THAT had been hard for her.)

"What's all the commotion?" Weissman poked his head out. "Oh, it's

You. Honestly, sister…stop teasing my secretary!"

"You do it too." Claudia teased him back as she stuck her tongue

Out, "besides, someone has to protect her from your lecherous ways!"

"I'm not like that, am I Kaede?"

Kaede couldn't help but laugh at the sibling teasing going on. It

reminded her of the teasing she and her younger brothers expressed.

Her heart ached at the thought of them. _I hope they're both still _

_alive._ "Of course not. Weissman-san is a perfect gentleman of course."

"Thank you, Kaede".

She blushed. "It…it's no problem." Claudia just smirked knowingly.

"Excuse me, mind if I interrupt?" The familiar figure of the

handsome Lieutantant was so quiet coming in, that it was almost

ghostly.

"Ah, you're finally here!" Weissman grinned. "Now we can get some

more work done!" The Weissman siblings started towards their

workspace, as Koukokuji nodded a good morning to Kaede. He was quiet,

compared to her boss and his sister but Kaede thought highly of him anyway. Rumor had it that all three were working on a project that was

to literally change history. While she listened to gossip like

everyone did, most of the time she didn't pay no mind to it. Also,

despite the fact that their countries were allies in the current war

going on, a lot of the other workers and secretaries looked at Kaede

with suspicion and prejudice.

Her boss poked his head out again. That smile…Kaede felt her face

get flushed. "Kaede…why don't you go take a break for awhile? It's a

nice day out today."

"Perhaps…" She thought it over. _I can take a lunch break. _"Is there

Anything you need?"

"No." Their eyes met for a minute and Kaede could've sworn she saw

sadness in them for some reason.

Years later, after the Dresden Incident had awoken her own powers,

she would wonder if Weissman or the Lietuantant had a premonition that

things would go horribly awry.

She had asked Kokojouji this question later, when the ghosts of the

past has long vanished. The Gold King, as he was now known, simply

took his tea and simply explained, "What could I do? The world was in

shambles and our country was nearly destroyed. Someone had to become

the savior."

**70 Years Later; Two Months After The Fall Of The Red And Silver Kings**

1.

It had been a quiet two months since the day the Red and Silver

King fell. At Bar HOMRA, business had been slow; for Kusanagi Izumo

was slowly losing his enthusiasm. Since the deaths of the two people

that he had known since their school years, he had run things as

normally as he could though like him, his fellow clansmen had lost

enthusiasm for things as well. He had a heavy heart and wanted things

to work out…after Mikoto's death, it did for a few weeks. However, it

had been time to move on. He wiped down glasses when the door opened

and a familiar figure had appeared, bearing shopping bags. A figure

Izumo knew quite well.

"Well", he beamed, "This is a surprise."

The lieutenant of Scepter 4 sat at a stool and put her bags down.

"Good afternoon."

Kusanagi's former lover: Seri Awashima. Kusanagi immediately

began to mix her usual order. "The usual?"

She nodded. He glanced at the shopping bags.

"I do do other things than serve, you know", she sighed.

"Get anything good?"

"Picked up a few things on sale. It was nice." Seri looked at her

phone.

"I don't think he's going to call or he would have by now".

"It's not the Captain that will call." She put her phone away. "I

actually went to see a girlfriend from high school today. We haven't

seen each other in about ten years." A smile crossed her lips and

Kusanagi adored her for it. He put the sweet bean drink before her. As

she began to dug in, Seri looked up. "Are you doing okay?"

"As good as can be expected." Everyone was suffering after both Kings

fell; the Blue King had been quiet since while the remnants of the

Silver Clan went missing. Anna, the closest to Mikoto, had remained

quiet as well.

"Actually", he continued, "I've made a decision recently. Things

have been slow around here. I'm losing money, which is a bitch. The

guys…" He chose his words carefully; he understood why his friend had

to die and held the Blue King to no contempt for it, though he

resented the King for other reasons. "the guys don't really seem to

care anymore. Mikoto pretty much held things together. So, I already

told Anna and now I'll tell you. I'm not even sure how I can tell the

guys this. But I'm selling the bar."

Before Seri could react the door opened. Two women stepped in; one

was young, probably at least Yata's age: she was real pretty too, with

dark chocolate brown hair that was cut down to her shoulders and with

a pair of beautiful green eyes. She was wearing jeans, long black

boots that reached to her knee and a black peacoat. She also had what

appeared to be a katana sheathed to her. The other woman was much

older and wore a kimono. More more formal. She too was an attractive

woman, despite her age. Both women sat at the bar. Awashima nodded at

the elderly woman.

"You're one of Munakata's people, are you not?" The woman asked.

"Yes. We met the other day."

"Thank you for your hospitality", the younger woman bowed politely.

"I do appreciate your advice."

"It's no problem. Please feel free to call me anytime if you have

any questions." Awashima then looked at the elderly woman and smiled,

"Kaede-sama, I hope your visit with the Captain was pleasant as well.

I know he enjoyed himself."

"Hmmph. Probably wishes he could throw me in jail with the rest

of those strain hooligans. My job isn't to babysit every damn one who

decides to act out. That's YOUR job." Her companion sighed and gave an

apologetic look to Awashima 

"What can I get your lovely ladies today?" Kusanagi turned on the

Charm.

"I'll just take some coffee." The younger woman ordered. "With

some crème"

"And I'll have some bourbon. On the rocks."

"Kaede-sama…"

"One should always indulge in some type of pleasure each day", the

senior citizen now known as Kaede-sama stated. "Wouldn't you agree,

Bartender-san?"

"Oh I definitely agree with you." And with this, Kusanagi liked the

old lady instantly. Awashima finished her drink and stood up with her

bags. She left a bill. "Please take care. I'll keep in touch."

"Certainly. I'll call you later."

She then smiled at the two women. "Himeragi-san, Kaede-sama."

"Tell your boss that King or not, the next time your people mess

with any of mine, he'll be sorry."

"I don't think we'd win against a King", Himeragi sighed. "At least

I couldn't."

"I apologize again for any inconvience we have caused you."

Awashima then excused herself and left. Kusanagi bought out the

drinks. "So what brings two lovely ladies like yourselves out to the

city?"

"You look like my first husband".

"Eh?"

"Kaede…stop."

"He slept with every whore from here to Kyoto." Kaede laughed.

"But, he did give me two good sons."

"How many kids you got, if you don't mind me asking?"

Himeragi looked uncomfortable. However, Kaede just smiled. "So,

this is where HOMRA was located. Shame I never met any of you lot."

"Excuse me?"

"I came to pay some respects to your King." Kaede sipped her

bourbon. "Though I never met him. Heard he was quite a bastard…though

if he was like that, then he wouldn't have inspired such loyalty."

"Uh…I don't think this gentleman has any idea who we are…"

Himeragi introduced herself. "My name is Himeragi Maya. This is

Yamamoto Kaede. We're from…well, I guess the best way to explain

things is, we're strains." She then showed off her power. She dropped

a glass on the floor…or rather started to.

"Uhhh…" The bartender's mouth was wipe open with shock. But the

glass slowed down as the liquid remained in it. Then the glass froze. Then the glass, like a time lapse film, reversed itself and went back

onto the table.

"I also have Izanagi with me." Himeragi grinned proudly.

"The sword." He replied. _So they're strains with business at Scepter _

_4. Yamamoto…that name sounds familiar._

"Anyway", Kaede took out a picture. "This…this probably sounds

Crazy but I'm also looking for someone. If…the rumors are true and

he's alive. I heard he made an appearance." She showed him the

picture. Kusanagi's mouth nearly dropped in shock.

It was a picture of the Silver King, Adolf Weissman. Or, as

commonly known these days, Isano Yashiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Delete Move Spam More Collapse All

#Legal Disclaimer: I obviously don't own who you know. Everyone else is an original character created for this story.

Summary: last chapter we met Kaede Yamamoto, a young woman who was there at the creation of the Dresden Plate and working for Adolf Weissman. Years later, while not a King, she's powerful enough to meet with the Blue King and is making herself known to HOMRA

**A Half Away From the City(same time)

Things were much calmer out of the city.

The streets were outlined with carefully planted trees and designed homes. Simple homes where everyday people lived. In the middle, there were a handful of stores: a ramen place, supermarket, a newsstand and a bakery known for their cakes being as well known as those in Shizume. It was also where the Queen of Strains lived in a small mansion at the other side of the town. This was the domain of the mysterious Shadow Clan whom considered her as their leader. They were not too receptive to strangers however, especially those who looked down on them. Little did they know that a stranger in the form of a little pink cat was in their prescence.

For months, Neko had been searching for her Master and King...to no success. Both she and her roommate, the only other person who shared her grief with her, had split up and searched all over for any sign of their King. They both believed that, despite his death at the hands of the Red King, that he survived somehow. Neko jumped from where she had been perched when a little girl approached, holding a small white bag and munching on something.

"Awwww. Hi kitty." A growling noise boomed.

"Mew." *I'm hungry...hey can anyone hear me? Shiro, Kurosuke?* The little girl took out a cookie. "Want a cookie?"

"Mew!" *Oooooooo a cookie! Shiro wouldn't mind...and heheh Kurosuke isn't around to tell me no!* She approached close but just then...**POOF**!

She had returned to human form. The kid just stared in a mixture of surprise and shock. "Nyaaaaaaan...uh oh...Good thing Kurosuke isn't here or he'd kill me. Don't worry!" She smiled, "I won't hurt you, okay!"

"That was awesome!" The girl was obviously impressed. "I'll give this to you if you can do THAT again!" Just then a male voice yelled, "Mayu!" The child turn to look.

"Damn it..." Her father sighed as he picked the girl up. "Don't run off like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I was feeding the kitty and then she turned into a gi-...hey she's gone!"

And Neko watched things unfold back on the bakery roof. *I'm sorry...but I have to find Shiro first before I can play.*

**HOMRA**

" I don't know how to tell you this exactly", Kusanagi looked at the picture the old woman held, "but he's dead."

"Dead?" Kaede replied calmly, "I know more than you realize."

"Oh I'd imagine you probably do." Kusanagi laughed, "how about another round? This time, it's on me."

"That's very generous of you, but our train will be leaving soon." Himeragi had been quietly finishing her drink and listened to her boss rely information that she had known for years. However, Kaede raised her hand, "I'm not ready yet. There's one more person I wish to see. So, you've come to meet me at last, little one..."

A girl around 11 or 12 suddenly appeared, taking Himeragi off guard. "Hey, didn't hear you come down", Kusanagi nodded, "you okay?"

"Yes." Anna Kushina stared at the two women, "you're Granny."

"And you're the little princess of the Red." Kaede smiled warmly as Himeragi and Kusanagi looked both confused and amused. "I'm very sorry to hear about your friends."

Anna nodded. She looked at Himeragi. "Her right arm is gone..."

"Eh?!" The strain nearly jumped. Kaede shot her companion a calm look and continued, "that's right. Maya-chan lost her arm when she was little. She has a prosthetic arm."

"You help others like me. You're pretty strong, Granny."

Just then a phone went off. "That's mine." Himeragi got up to excuse herself, "please excuse me."

"You can use the back room", Kusanagi lead the way.

"I try to help, but sometimes, people don't want the help". The elder woman gave Anna a card. "You can call me anytime you want. That is my own number...and dealing with all men can be a pain sometimes. I had two brothers of my own." Himeragi finished her call with a pale face.

"He's dead." Anna knew before Himeragi could say anything.

"Who?" Kusanagi asked.

"Kokoujouji?" Kaede knew as well. The young bartender realized who it was as well. The younger woman nodded.

"I suspect it's our cue to leave then. It was nice talking with you, Kusanagi. Take care of the future of your clan for me and say a prayer in honor of the Gold King." Both bowed and Himeragi smiled politely at their hosts.

"Come back again, Granny!" Anna tugged at her hand.

"I will. At least one more time."

"I'm sorry." Both women were at the station. "I know you cared for him a lot." Himeragi had given her grandmother a bottle of water.

"He was older than I am and in poorer health. " Kaede took the water. "He served this country well. Now, the real fun begins."

" Do you think there will be another war?"

"Hopefully not. But I guess if there is, we will have to be ready." She took a gulp of water. "My turn is coming soon."

"Don't say that..."

"I'm 85, Maya-chan." Kaede squeezed her granddaughter's hand with affection. "I've been fortunate to have a wonderful life. I wouldn't change anything. But...it's coming. That little girl? She knows."

The announcement for the train yelled their upcoming arrival. "Maya-chan, go back without me. I'm going to pay my respects."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not dying yet, for gods sake. I'm not dying until...I see Weissman."

"Do you really think that HOMRA was telling the truth about that guy?"

"He's not dead. Maybe badly wounded and recooperating somewhere...I'm sure of it. But my dear boss and friend is tougher than me." Their train zoomed in.

"Do you think the Rabbits will let you in?" The Rabbits was the nickname of the Gold Clan, called due to the masks they wore to conceal their identity.

"I'll just have to lay on the charm if they don't." Kaede smirked.

Lol. If you've gotten this far, then thank you. The fun has only begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: characters you recognize belong to GORA ; all original characters are belong to the Author.

**Summary: a lot of this chapter focuses more on the original characters, but there is the return of Kama, Yata and Kuroh. And let me say this now because I know he's got fans: Yata gonna be fine.

*Today, this country mourns the loss of a national hero...*

While the rest of the city seemed to be enthralled in details about the death of the Gold King, Yata Misaki could've cared less. All he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were; his King and friend still alive with everyone together. He had come to this part of the city to accompany Kamamoto, who had an interview at some gamer place; he was even back to his skinny, summer phase which pissed off Yata even more. To top everything off, two guys were staring at him.

"Hey assholes!" Yata was not in any mood to play around; there was no Mikoto to keep things organized so Yata was ready to bash heads in. "What are you staring at?"

"Aren't you one of those HOMRA assholes?" The speaker, a man around Kusanagi's age with blue/black hair approached. He was wearing a tan hoodie and jeans. His hands were buried deep in his pockets.

"What if I am?" Yata smirked.

"That's pretty unfortunate for you then", another guy joined them. He was Chinese, but spoke perfect Japanese. "Because this is our territory and we don't your kind even alive..." Before Yata could react, the first attacker was behind him and slashed him down.

"We should kill his friend too". Lu Xeng spat at the now crumpled Yata on the ground. "Gin did say get rid of anyone connected to the Reds, except that kid."

"I wouldn't really worry about that other dude. He's nothing more than a pretty boy." Ishida Shogo threw the knife he used into the trash. He took out his phone and texted their boss.

"What did Gin say?"

"The Princess is coming back by train. Obasan must've stayed behind for business."

"I hate doing this to Maya-senpai."

The two were now a distance from the scene. "Obasan is too old to lead and the princess doesn't deserve it. Gin-San has been there longer than any of us. He deserves it." They disappeared quickly once Kamamoto ran to his friend.

"That weirdo with the Green Clan freaks me out!" Lu Xeng fretted.

"We'll better off serving with the Greens." Ishida saw a train pull up. "I'll always be grateful to Obasan and her family, but things need to change." They saw Himeragi leave her train and stopped at a newsstand. "So we're not going to kill her right?" Lu Xeng asked nervously. However, Ishida did not answer him.

"Oi...we're not going to kill her right?!"

"We'll do what needs to be done", was all Shogo would say as they followed Himeragi.

**Elsewhere in town**

In a small cafe near the station, two men were drinking. "Ah..." One of them, a purple haired man, was smirking. "What a shame killing a pretty girl like your vassal off!"

"Just because I want her indisposed doesn't necessarily mean I want her dead." The man across him was calmly reading a newspaper, which featured more details about the of the Gold King. "I give you the Yamamoto, you make sure I get my life back. I don't give a fuck what you do with the other clans...hell I don't give a shit what happens to the old bitch..."

"Don't worry, Gin-chan, I won't kill your precious Maya-sama!" The show-off was obviously lying however.

"I mean it, Mishakuji. Keep her alive."

The moment she saw her two fellow clansmen, Himeragi suspected something had been amiss. While she was friends with both, Ishida was cold to her at times. Now he was being too friendly. "Hey Maya!"

"Ishida-kun...Lulu" she looked at them in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kaede-sama wanted us to meet you, Senpai!" Lu gave her a friendly grin. He opened the car door on the passenger side. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was interesting to say the least." She began to feel uneasy. *Something is wrong here* "where's Gin-San?"

"He's back at the base." Ishida took her things.

"That's okay. I can walk." Then she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Get in the car, Princess." She had collapsed. He shoved her in the car. "It would be embarrassing for the Heir of the Yamamoto to make a scene."

**Elsewhere in the Train Station**

Most people didn't think of anything in regards to the preceding scene as nothing more than some family or friends getting together after a trip. However, at least one person had realized that something was amiss.

Kuroh had been at the station after hearing a lead that someone had seen Isano Shiro. However, it had turned out to be false. He and Neko were supposed to meet where he was at when the scene of the trio caught his attention. Some people were taking a glance at him and whispering; a lot of them figured that he was either a swords freak or some otaku. Others, mostly females, were looking at him due to his striking, ready-for-manga looks.

"Excuse me?" A girl, no older than he was holding onto what appeared to be a notebook. "Um...are you an actor?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"How about an idol?" Another girl had a phone ready to snap a picture. "You kinda look like Kimura-kun, doesn't he, Chiharu?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." He gave them a friendly and polite smile. He was used to getting hassled somewhat over his looks; but this was the first time he got compared to someone famous.

"Well of course a celebrity would say something like that!"

He was about to respond when all of a sudden, "**NYAAAAAN!**"

Neko sat confused for a second. "Oh, I landed on something soft. Oh, it's Kurosuke!" She got up and smoothed out her skirt. "Wait...why are you on the floor?"

A vein popped out. "Where on earth did you even come from?"

"I didn't find anything on Shiro but I saw these mean guys bully someone".

He got up and brushed himself off. The two fan girls had already disappeared. "We're not here to get involved with someone's personal quarrels..."

"But Kurosuke, they had this weird color!" Neko protested. "That's the car!"

He thought about something that his master had explained to him once. There were seven clans, but there had been rumors of an eighth clan that existed.

*Is this their territory?* "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!"

Then he saw the woman slumping down as the two people with her stashed her in the car. "Kurosuke?"

*Ichigen-sama wouldn't let this go. If it is a clan matter, I'll let it go. I just want to make sure she's safe.* "Let's go."

/fin.

Please don't flame me. Next time, I'll put the Blue into this.


End file.
